Teenage Wasteland
by Summersetlights
Summary: On the night celebrating the beginning of summer, the students have a party at the beach. Eli is alone, while Clare comes with Jake, but will they find themselves together somehow?


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. And I also don't own Baba O'Riley by The Who. If you've never listened to them, do it. Seriously. Their music is superb and one of the greatest classic rock bands._**

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

This was the moment that they've been waiting for with every breath of their young lungs. Whispered countdowns were heard throughout every classroom. Their young fickle hearts beat in time with each second that passed by. And it was with one sigh and one ounce of anticipation that the final bell rang. The obnoxious ring was a sign of freedom. And with that ring, summer was here.

The halls were packed with people. Kids talked excitedly about upcoming plans and the epic party that was going to take place at the beach. Their shoulders and backs empty with no backpacks; they made their way out of school.

But, there were two students that weren't basking in the summer thrill. Each stood at their lockers, both at each end of the school. Both went through their empty lockers, unable to let go of the year that had just ended. Now, these two teenagers aren't strangers. They aren't simply two teenagers who happened to be in school, ten minutes after the final bell had rung.

No, of course not.

In fact, these two heartbroken teenagers were once joined at the side. They once were connected and their lives intertwined.

And it was funny, in a non-comical way.

Because they had ended up where everyone had said they would. They had crashed and exploded, their connection going up in flames that were still raging in their bodies. They were everything that they said they weren't.

They had ended up in the teenage wasteland.

.

.

.

It didn't feel like summer.

It felt like winter to Elijah Goldsworthy. His body shook with every step he took. He remembered that summer used to be a time of catching butterflies and staying up all night in front of the campfire. It used to be the time where his laugh would tumble out without any force. It was once a time when the smell of water was appealing and lovely.

But now, the smell of seaweed made him want to puke out his lunch.

Oh, wait. He didn't eat anything…

A bitter laugh scratched its way out of his throat. It sounded scary and edgy and Elijah Goldsworthy hated what he was quickly becoming.

He looked behind him to find Adam. But, unsurprisingly, he was nowhere to be found. Adam was probably somewhere with the new girl, putting his moves on her. A smile wormed itself onto Eli's lips. He was happy that his friend had found a girl a girl. And Eli liked Katie. She was intelligent and witty, which was perfect for Adam. And Adam was head-over-heels for the girl. It was almost sickening for Eli to watch.

Turning back to the water, Eli trailed his fingers through the water. The water greeted him like an old friend; with the way it rippled and waved around his moving hand.

He sat back and took a deep breath, though it was extremely difficult to do so. He felt so pathetic with the way it hurt to breathe. He had a case of a broken heart, which is an epidemic of all ages. Breathing was becoming something that he had to think about, instead of something that came naturally. And he wasn't sure if that was because maybe he didn't want to breathe anymore. Maybe his brain was trying to tell him something that his heart was too shy to share.

Eli buried his hand deep in the sand, his flesh almost being sucked down. The wet sand clung to him in a way that he had clung onto her. The grainy and rough sand felt good on his hand and he closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would find him soon.

But, just like he expected, the sleep that was long over-due didn't come.

Elijah Goldsworthy wasn't surprised, though. Nothing he wanted came.

Clenching his eyes shut tightly, part of him wished for his death that he felt was long over-due.

.

.

.

The dress clung to her body uncomfortably and she tugged it down every now and then. The fabric was silky and shiny and she felt like a human disco ball. A disco ball that had just had her eyebrows waxed and her lips glossed.

Clare Edwards stood in front of the full-length mirror and studied herself and every change that she-Alli-had made. And the more she looked at herself, the more she hated what she saw. She hated that her eyeliner was done perfectly and her mascara left no marks. She hated that her cross on her neck was hidden by the dress that she-Alli-had picked out. But the thing that the human disco ball hated the most was the fact that no one was there to tell her everything that she hated.

Correction: Elijah Goldsworthy wasn't there to coax her into putting on something more comfortable, to take off the too perfect makeup, to smudge off the gunk that coated her lips. But mostly, he wasn't there to tell her that he loved her.

Clare grimaced at her thoughts. She should not be thinking that when in five minutes, she would be leaving to go on a date with Jake Martin; who was an old family friend.

Keyword: Friend.

Clare felt nothing for the lanky boy. Sure, he was cute, but when they hugged, she didn't get that fuzzy feeling inside. She didn't breathe in his smell and savor it. She didn't laugh loudly when he was around. Hell, she barely laughed at all.

But she was doing this for Alli. She was doing this for her friend.

And when Alli came out of the bathroom, with her hair styled up, and her lips pouty and pink, Clare forced a smile on her face.

She had to do this for Alli.

.

.

.

Eli was positive that Imogen Moreno liked him. This assumption became even more apparent when she sat down next to him on the beach; a smile on her face. She always fluttered her eyelashes at him and cocked her head to the side, trying to be cute. And Eli did think that she was cute, sure. She was her own person and she had her own mind and spunk, but Eli didn't like her like that. He didn't ponder the thought of her for hours. He didn't imagine kissing her.

_"When I'm around her, all I can think about it getting her to kiss me."_

_Remember that, Eli? And do you remember how you dreamt of her last night? How her lips were bruised and her hair was spread out on your bed like a halo. And then, slowly, you-_

Eli groaned and clenched his hair between his fingers. It sounded like a wild animal lived deep in his throat.

"You okay?" A voice asked softly, and Eli didn't even glance at her.

"What's the definition of being okay?" Eli said, his voice coming out muffled, due to his hand over his mouth.

Imogen giggled. "Well, I guess that okay means that while you aren't great, you aren't horrible. It could probably be a synonym for indifferent." She dipped her feet in the water and Eli opened up his sore eyes and glanced at her in amusement.

"Nah. Then I'm not okay. I don't know what I am, but I know that it's not good." Eli muttered, his tone deep and low.

"Is it because of that girl?" Imogen asked, her voice small. And Eli was so grateful that she was being civil.

"What girl?" He was finding that playing stupid was the key to everything.

"The one that's been leaving tear tracks on your cheeks."

.

.

.

He looks like a farmer.

His plaid shirt is plain and red and it smells like pine. Clare likes the smell because it reminds her of her childhood, but she can't see herself falling in love with the smell. And when he wraps his arm around her shoulders, she lets out a sigh. Alli squeals from behind them and Clare remembers why she's doing this; for Alli.

Jake martin is a gentlemen and he holds the car door open for Clare. And then he closes is shut, without slamming it too hard. And Clare settles herself into the seat of the truck, the leather seats sticking to her thighs. The car smells rustic and old, a waft of strong mint hitting her nostrils.

And when he gets in after letting Alli in the backseat, Clare puts on another fake smile. Her lips pull up over her teeth and she swears that she has never felt anything more uncomfortable. But Jake doesn't notice, not that Clare thought that he would, and he squeezes her hand.

"Isn't this truck nice, Clare?" Alli calls out from the backseat, and Clare just wants her to shut up.

"Yup." Clare mutters, looking out the window. The trees whizzed passed her and her eyes tried to keep up with every change of scenery

"Just look at it, Clare-bear! These seats are just so comfortable! And look at the-"

"I said that I liked it, Alli. It's a truck. If you like it so much, why don't you marry it." Clare snaps, and she's unable to feel bad about saying it so meanly.

Jake rubbed her hand to calm her down and he continued driving. Clare closed her eyes and just imagined that the ring that was pressed into her palm had a skull on it, and not a quote about staying pure.

.

.

.

He swears that the red truck is mocking him. Or maybe it's the person sitting in it.

He's not sure…

But all he knows is that the person getting out of the truck is beautiful. Fuck, beautiful doesn't even fully describe her. She was picturesque and something so pure and lovely. Just everything about her made Elijah Goldsworthy shiver. And he wouldn't and couldn't regret that. Clare Edwards was the only thing that made Eli's blood boil. She was the only thing that could cause goose bumps to appear on his pale skin.

But then, when he sees the new kid; Jake Martin, holding her hand, Eli wants to puke. He feels bile rising up his throat and he looks up at the sky. It's darkening and he can't help but bitterly be glad that it was.

Imogen had left after a short discussion and Eli was glad. Once again, he liked Imogen, but there was only one person that he wanted to share his company with.

But that certain someone has a guy wrapped in the palm of her sweet little hand. Eli knows that jake Martin is falling head-over-heels for her. He knows that look that he's giving her.

Standing up, Eli is determined to get away from the one he adores the most.

.

.

.

While Alli chats about something unimportant, Clare looks around. The beach looks gloomy with the fading sun and the approaching storm. The clouds are dark and they're moving in fast, but no one else but her notices. Jake just listens to Alli, nodding politely and once in a while, he winks at Clare. She tries to return the wink, but it comes out as a grimace.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Clare announced when Alli had taken a quick swig from her drink. Jake smirked-though, it wasn't the smirk that she loved-and nodded. Alli just sipped her drink and stared at her best friend with narrowed eyes. She noticed the slight sparkle in her eyes.

Clare stood up and started to walk quickly to the little shed by the woods. It's where the lifeguards take their breaks and where there's a small little toilet in the corner, with only a curtain giving privacy. And by the bathroom was a cot. But she's not going because she has to go to the bathroom or because she wants to take a nap.

She had seen a familiar dark head slip behind the shed. The black hair and black clothes was definitely noticeable in the summer, especially with the white sand. And even though Clare was far from the shed, she could still hear the clanking of chains. The chains that adorned Eli's pants at all times.

Clare made her way around the shed, her toes sank into the soft sand. Her steps were a bit off from what she had to drink. A light clicking noise was coming from the porch of the small shed. Intrigued, and almost scared, Clare turned to her left and came face-to-face with the black-haired boy.

She let out a giggle. She felt a light and airy feeling take over her as she watched the boy move closer to her with his hand outstretched.

"Are you alright, Clare?" He asked, and she smiled, her top teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"Hello, Elijah." She said, finding great joy in calling him by his full name.

"Are you…drunk?"

"No." Clare defended herself, "I only had one drink."

Eli sighed and shook his head awkwardly, not really believing her. "Would you like to sit with me, then?"

"I'd love to."

.

.

.

He wasn't sure how he had ended up on top of her. And he definitely wasn't sure how he had lived so long without her. They were tangled together on the little cot next to the bathroom. Her little moans were making everything inside of him crumble into nothing. And the way her small hands gripped onto his small, but strong back made his head dizzy. With every breath that she let out, he felt himself completely fall for her. Thunder rolled angrily around the beach and made their breathing quiver.

"You're drunk." Eli mutters, kissing up her neck.

"I want this, Eli."

And that was good enough for Eli.

Slipping one hand underneath her dress, he slowly slid it off, revealing her pale skin. A little bit of sunburn was visible on her shoulders, and he kissed it lightly, knowing that it probably hurt. She smiled up at him, her teeth showing brightly. And he wondered when everything had gotten so bright.

Right when he's about to take his clothing off, a little bit of light found its way into the little shed. The light made their hearts pound and stutter.

Alli Bhandari stood in the doorway, her mouth gaped open and her eyes wide. And Clare stares at her. She's begging with her eyes. And slowly, Alli is beginning to realize how much of a lie the whole date was. Eli glances at Alli, his shirt half off and he could care less. He has never particularly liked Alli. He had always found her to be mean and rude. But this time, he can hear jake calling Clare's name from outside the shed.

A pin could drop and you could hear it fall.

Ants could drop and you could hear their screams.

"She just called me, Jake. She felt sick and she went home." Alli calls, her expression still stony. They can hear Jake mutter angrily, obviously upset that he had wasted his time searching for someone who "wasn't there".

"Thank you." Clare whispers, so grateful for her best friend.

And with a light smile, Alli closes the door, leaving the two lovers be.

.

.

.

Her breathing has slowed and the shine of sweat glints off of her skin. It's proof of the time that they shared together. Just like his dreams, her lips are bruised and her hair is spread around her head like a halo. Her body twitched lightly in her sleep and Eli felt himself smile. He can't believe that she's actually here with him. He can't believe that he's kissing her stomach and tracing his fingers down each curve of her body.

And he certainly can't believe that just a few hours ago, he was alone and she was with someone else. It seemed…odd. And while Elijah Goldsworthy was well aware that they still had a lot of things to talk about, only one thought crossed his mind.

They had gotten out of the teenage wasteland.

They were becoming what everyone said that they wouldn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So! I wrote this all night and I didn't really have a plan in my head when I typed it. So, if it seems unorganized, it's because it is. ;)<strong>_

_**Review, please? :)**_


End file.
